Portal:Units
General Description Units are used to .... ( Need a very broad description of what units are )... *''Active Units : '' Units that are currently playable in War Commander. Includes units that have a Restricted Availability *''Special Units : '' Units that appear in War Commander and may in some circumstances be playable but may be unlocked or produced by the Player. *''Retired Units : '' Units that were previously playable but have been completely removed from the game and therefore are no longer available for use by Players or Rogue Factions. Active Units Commander * Kondor * Night Owl * Oni Oni Mk. II * Phantom Elite * Raptor * Reaper Drone * Sandstorm Elite Omega * Slayer Drone * Spectre Elite * Talon * Thunderbolt * Titan Elite Omega * eWarhawk * Wing Drone Faction Aircraft : * Apollo ( Corpus ) * Bonesaw ( Survivors ) * Fury ( Corpus ) * Herald Elite ( Sentinels ) * Oren ( Corpus ) ( Apollo Hero ) * Valiant ( Sentinels ) Special Forces Aircraft : * Cyclone * Deena ( Cyclone Hero ) * Hailstorm * Nimbus * Pandora ( Hailstorm Hero ) * Thunderstorm MERCENARY MECHS * eMarauder * eStriker * eWrecker |Column 2 width % = 28% |Column 2 Here = INFANTRY Standard Infantry : * Attack Dog * Colossus * Elite Legion * eFlamethrower * eGladiator * eHeavy Gunner * eHercules Commander * eMortar Team * eRifleman * Shock Trooper * Sniper * Stinger * Suicide Bomber * eValkyrie * Vanguard * eViper Viper X * Wraith Commander Faction Infantry : * Acolyte ( Sentinels ) * Detonator ( Survivors ) * Liberator ( Survivors ) * Spartan ZK ( Corpus ) Special Forces Infantry : * Brother Jeremiah ( Hero ) * Commando Lead * Grenadier Lead * Heavy Operator Lead * Infiltrator Lead * Kara ( Hero ) * Operator Lead * Preserver Lead * Sarkis * Sheila ( Hero ) |Column 3 width % = 38% |Column 3 Here = VEHICLES Standard Vehicles : * eBehemoth * BFG BFG X * Challenger * eCrusader Crusader X * Enforcer * Flak Tank * Flame Assault Vehicle * eGatling Truck * Growler * Guardian * eHellfire * Honey Badger * eHover Tank Commander * eHumvee * eHydra Omega * Inferno * Jackrabbit * Javelin * eLaser Tank * eMega Tank * Paladin * eRazorback * Rocket Buggy * Ronin * Scorcher * Scorpion * eShock Tank * eSuicide Truck * Torch * eVanquisher Commander * Warden * Widowmaker Widowmaker X * eWidowmaker Prime Faction Vehicles : *Ardra ( Sentinels ) ( Purifier Hero ) * Disruptor ( Survivors ) * Hades ( Corpus ) * Hammer ( Survivors ) * Juggernaut Elite ( Sentinels ) * Juggernaut - Omega ( Sentinels ) * Phalanx ( Corpus ) * Purifier ( Sentinels ) * Roland ( Survivors ) ( Hammer Hero ) * Seeker ( Sentinels ) * Vindicator ( Sentinels ) Special Forces Vehicles : * Baldur ( Punisher Hero ) * Dante ( Ultra Tank Hero ) * Doran ( Nightmare Hero ) * Hellhound * Howler * Jackal * Jericho ( Hellhound Hero ) * Nightmare * Punisher * Tempest * Ultra Tank * Warhorse PvP Only Vehicles : * Legendary Hellfire * Legendary Laser Tank * Legendary Mega Tank }} Special Units Retired Units Occasionally a Unit will be retired and completely removed from the game. When this happens Players and Rogue Factions may no longer produce, upgrade or use this unit in War Commander. *For a complete list see : Retired Units & Buildings Unit Related Buildings *Unit Production & Scraping : **Airfield : Used for production of all Aircraft. **Barracks : Used for production of all Infantry. **Mercenary Camp : Used for production of all Mercenary Mechs. **War Factory : Used for production of all Vehicles. *Unit Upgrading : **Academy : Used for the upgrading of non-Special Forces Infantry. **Mercenary Camp : Used for upgrading of all Mercenary Mechs. **Tech Center : Used for upgrading of all Aircraft & Vehicles. *Unit Staging & Storage : **Aircraft Hangar : Used to store produced Aircraft not assigned to a Platoon or the Drone Silo. **Armory : Used for the Long Storage of produced but unused Infantry & Vehicles. **Drone Silo : Used to house Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft for Base Defense. **Helipad : **Mercenary Camp : Used to house all produced Mercenary Mechs ready for deployment. **Storage : Used to store produced Infantry & Vehicles not assigned to a Platoon or Bunker. Related Missions Update History *The Mercenary Mech category was introduced during Operation: Iron March ( Jul 24, 2014 ) ( Ref ) *The Aircraft, Infantry & Vehicle Unit categories were introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Information * Trivia * Related Pages Navigation Category:Portal